One late night
by Kulechick
Summary: It was a night that silence fill the air ... I suck at summaries! please check this out it my first Fanfic.


One Late Night

14 teen year old, Ahsoka Tano lay in bed. She roll to to one side than the other, closing her eyes for hours, but not actually getting any sleep._ I give up _she thought, rolling out of bed. 1:28 am the clock lit on its glass screen. She grabbed her Jedi robe and left her masters and her chambers. She figure that he was this hanging out with his friends, that she would probably never meet.

She wonder through the silent halls of the Temple. War ran through her mind, showing all it terrible memories, but also the good ones. She thought about if it will end and what will she do.

The young Jedi padawan stare across the wall at the clock, 2:03 am it read.

She sigh and continue walking downs the halls in silence.

It wasn't until she reached the room of a thousands fountains that actually made her smile. Out if the whole Temple this was her favorite room because it was clam, peaceful and made her think of all her happy memories. She sat down at the ledge of a fountain smiling and lost in thought.

Anakin Skywalker kiss his wife, Padame amindala and walk outside to hop onto his speeder. The ride to the temple was quite fast and it surprise him.

He walked into the large temple and made his way to his Quarters guessing to find his Padawan sprang out on the couch. As he walked down the halls where he notice a Togruta siting at one of the fountains in the room he just passed. He back stepped to realize it was his Snips.

Quietly he walked into the room. "You know it's pretty late, snips?" Ahsoka jumped and cover her mouth to muffle the Kinda of loud scream.

"You scare me!" She glare at him. Anakin smiled and chuckle a bit.

"You didn't sense me?" He asked walking up to her. She shooked her head. "Why are you wondering the halls at 2:30 in the morning?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

Ahsoka stood up and stretch "I couldn't sleep and I took sleeping pills, listing to quiet music, watching tv. I even try drinking warm MILK, which tastes terrible."She explain, she walked over her master. "And I still don't feel tried."

"Well then I going to stay up with you but your not going to be wondering the halls." He told her as they started walking back.

Once inside their Quarters, Ahsoka went to the cabinet and grabbed out some Oreo's. she pour herself a glass of milk and sat down on the couch.

"How is that suppose to help you sleep?" He gave her a tease full smirk.

"Skyguy, I realize something it really doesn't matter now because we don't have any missions plan." She smile and dipped the Oreo into the tall glass of milk. Anakin sat down next to her with his little pile of cookies and a glass of milk as well.

"I guess your right, Snips." He took a bite.

"What's your favorite part?" Ahsoka asked randomly.

"Of what?"

"Of the cookie, Skyguy what else could I be talking about." She laughed.

"The cream. Simple." He answer.

"You suck, the Chocolate is the best part." She smiled widely at her master. After that they sat and asked each totally random questions they usually did this when bored on missions to past time or just talk, Ahsoka would called say it was their little game and sometime the troopers would join.

The conversation was going great until Ahsoka asked something totally different from what they were doing.

"This is going to sound stupid, but do you ever regret taking me as your Padawan?" Her big blue eyes look up into his.

He thought for a minute. "No, not at all, why would you think that?"

She turn her head to the ground. "I don't know," she pause and look back up that him. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Of course, if I didn't have you who would have my back and who would call me Skyguy, Snips your basically- you are family to me." He gave her a smile to show her that he means it.

A couple seconds after that, Anakin almost fell out of his seat. He look down to see Ahsoka hugging him tightly. "Thank you for everything." She mumbled her head against his chest.

He took hesitation and returned her hug. "Anytime Snips." She let go and fell back down on the couch.

Soon after, they went back to their random conversations of asking each other what or if you could do questions.

"Okay if you could make any wish what would it be and no copying." Ahsoka asked.

"You first." He said back.

"Okay, I would mak mi wish ooon stop the wr..." Ahsoka voice tailed off into sleep. Anakin look at his padawan curl up in a ball like a cat. Her robe cover her up as a blanket only showing her face that was resting on his shoulder. He carefully picked up the sleeping child not to wake her and carry her to her room. After laying her down he cover her with a blanket to stop her from shivering.

"Good night snips." He whisper as he kiss her on the forehead then turn off the light.

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I BEEN WAITING TO ACTUALLY WRITE AND BE ABLE TO POST SO I LIKE FREAKING SUPER HAPPY :D ALSO SOMEONE REALLY NEED TO WORK ON A APP THAT YOU CAN POST YOUR FAN FICTION ONTO THE WEBSITE FROM YOUR IPAD, IPOD, SMART PHONE. THAT WOULD BE GREAT... Just saying.


End file.
